owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucal Wesker
|born = February 20[[Seraph of the End TV Anime Official Fan Book 108|Seraph of the End: TV Anime Official Fanbook 108]], Page 75 |blood type = A |height = |affiliation = Vampires |section = Lest Karr's Faction Japan |rank = 15th Progenitor |status = Deceased |first appearance ln = ''Catastrophe'' Book 6, Chapter 4 |first appearance manga = Chapter 27 |first appearance anime = Episode 17 |seiyū = Takehito Koyasu |english va=Chuck Huber}} was a fifteenth progenitor of the vampires and a member of Third Progenitor Lest Karr's faction. He ruled Nagoya along with Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Appearance He had no eyebrows and appears to wear extremely dark makeup around his eyes, giving him an appearance similar to Marilyn Manson. He also wore extremely dark lipstick. He has straight shoulder-length hair, and he has bangs down the left side of his face with his scalp shaved on the right. Like all true vampires, he has fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears. His earlobes have one simple piercing each. He wore a top hat with a band around it. He had a white shawl not unlike Ferid Bathory's but wore a popped up collar. He had numerous thick dark ruffles trailing down from his neck piece. He wore a lengthy white shirt that reaches his thighs. His shirt had large black cuffs that cover most of his forearm. Like most vampires, he wears white gloves. He wore a black belt. He had a second cape at his waist that trails to his mid-calf. He wore black thigh-high boots with the tops pointed downward to reveal the white material. Personality A foolish, extremely proud, pompous, and temperamental vampire. He became angry very easily when taunted by Shihō Kimizuki to beg for his arm back. Although he was proud enough to want to ignore Krul Tepes's orders and he considered her to have an insufferable attitude, he was rational enough to not ignore them outright. A seasoned fighter with considerable experience, he is good at analyzing the enemy's abilities and also has excellent judgement. He valued his life but not the lives of anyone else. During a sniping attempt against him, he sacrificed his servant Esther's life to block the attack rather than merely getting out of the way. He thought of humans as maggots. Story Events of 2012 On December 12th, Kureto leads a group of 200 soldiers to destroy one of the Hyakuya Sect's research facilities. However, the vampires destroy them first. Lucal Wesker intercepts them with a group of vampires. He lets them go on a whim because he only drinks the blood of children. He appreciates Kureto's immediate subordination to him. He then leaves with the rest of the vampires, including one named Lugi, to obliterate the Thousand Nights. Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc At 1400 every day (also known as 2 PM), Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker, sits on a bench in the park plaza at his ward in Nagoya. He does the same the day the Moon Demon Company enters Nagoya. He chats with his servant Esther talking about the wonderful weather and inviting Esther to join him while sipping the blood of a four-year-old girl from a wine glass. He asks Esther about the mission Third Progenitor Krul Tepes sent them, which discusses destroying the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in Tokyo. He calls her insufferable. As he and Esther belong to Lest Karr's faction, they refuse to obey requests from Lady Krul as long as there are no direct orders from the Progenitor Council. He asks Esther what the opinions of the other ten nobles are, and Esther tells him they vary. He asks about Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, who belongs to Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. He and Esther have no idea what they are up to. Lady Krul is sending humans to them as gifts, but Lucal does not want them. He quickly changes his attitude when he learns Krul is coming in person. Major General Shinya Hīragi and Special Private Yoichi Saotome attempt to snipe Lucal, but he notices their attack and quickly blocks it with Esther's body, leaving naught but Esther's right arm and glasses behind. He activates his sword and swings it at the tower the snipers are perched on, breaking the top of the tower and nearly sending the two flying. Lucal walks forward as explosions from the snipers' attacks exterminate the common vampires along with a good portion of the park. He encounters Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya. Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad attack him. He grabs Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi's scythe by the blade and flings her into Sergeant Makoto Narumi's path, but Yu intercepts. Lucal targets Yu, claiming he is too powerful for a human, but Special Duty Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangū distracts him with demon clones using Tenjiryu. He swats them away with one hand. When Special Private Shihō Kimizuki attacks him, he knocks one of Kimizuki's twin blades out of his hands. When Lucal moves to kill him, Rika Inoue, Yayoi Endō, and Taro Kagiyama stab him from behind. Shūsaku Iwasaki activates his Cursed Gear "Akahebi" and binds Lucal's left arm with a chain. Since Lucal cannot remove the chain, he cuts off his own arm in order to avoid the their next attack. He realizes these are the humans Krul Tepes warned him about. Kimizuki taunts Lucal with his lost arm, asking what happens if he vaporizes it. He says he knows vampires can reattach limbs after they get cut off, but wonders if he vaporizes it with a curse could they regrow it like a lizard does its tail. He warns him to not anger him, and Kimizuki tells Lucal to beg for it if he wants it back. Lucal snaps. Lucal charges at Kimizuki, swatting away Mitsuba and Shinoa's manifested attacks and dodging Shinya and Yoichi's shots. They lure him close to Yu, who slices him in half. With only a head, arm, and torso still attached, he cannot do much, and Narumi destroys his head, vaporizing Lucal Wesker for good. * Anime: Yu only cuts open his torso. When Yayoi attempts to finish him, Lucal takes her sword and commits suicide by it, stating that he cannot bear to be killed by a human. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Lucal was naturally far more stronger and powerful than a human. Being a fifteenth progenitor, he was strong even among vampires. As a noble vampire, he had the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires as he pleased. He could lengthen his claws at will. Weapon A first-class vampire sword with a nearly cone-shaped guard with white and black vertical stripes. When he commanded it to drink his blood, it pierced his knuckles and fingers with needles. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6 *"Wise choice. You’re very smart for a piece of cattle."— ''To Kureto Hiragi after he orders his soldiers to stand down, Chapter 4 *"Fine. As a reward for being such good little boys, I will let you go. Besides, I only like the blood of children."— To Kureto, Chapter 4 *"I don’t know why Krul can’t just take care of this herself."— While destroying the Thousand Nights, Chapter 4 Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign *"She is ordering us--''us!''--to go deal with mere human rabble. She gave the order as a dismissive hand wave from Kyoto! What an insufferable attitude! Since when have I been a subject of Krul Tepes?"--''Lucal Wesker to Esther about Krul giving him orders, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' * "Behave yourselves... little humans."--''Lucal Wesker to Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "Fool. I was after you from the beginning. For a human, you are a touch too powerful."--''Lucal to Yuichiro Hyakuya, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "Ah, now I see. You maggots must be from that Kanto region human organization. The one that Krul Tepes wants destroyed. She was right. You are dangerous. You there. Are you part of the, what was it--'Japanese Imperial Demon Army'?"--''Lucal to Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' * "No... I am a fifteenth progenitor! Mere humans can't kill me!"--''Lucal to Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' Trivia * "Wesker" is an English surname meaning "wise, brave, or bold." * Similar to Ferid, Lucal only drinks the blood of children. * Interests/Likes: Strife between factions/ Whether his today's clothes look good on him or not/ Old cars[[Seraph of the End 8.5 Official Fan Book|Seraph of the End: 8.5 Official Fanbook]] * According to the fanbook, Lucal, who fusses over garments, shows attachment to his fashion item: a hat'.' ** Recently he likes bowler hats. He prefers rare hats that he hasn’t seen yet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:Male Vampires